Mufasa Lives
by greasergirl0003
Summary: Mufasa lives after being thrown off of the cliff.


*Hey guys. This is my first lion king story. Let me know if you like it. Or if you don't. Your comment and opinion will be appreciated. –Greaser Girl

Mufasa Lives

"Dad, Dad come on, we've gotta go home." Simba cries. The harsh reality sets in on the small cub. He goes and searches for help, but no one's there. He looks around in desperation, but he realizes that there's nothing that he can do now. He just lay down under his father's paw and cries.

"Now, now Simba" says Scar walking up, "What have you done?"

"No, No, it was an accident. I didn't mean ta…."

"Of course you didn't." Simba just accepts the brutal reality that his father was dead. He wasn't coming home. He ran to scar and cried. Scar just puts a paw around him and shushes him.

"There, there." They both hear a grunt, and with a startled breath Simba rushes to his father to welcome him back to the land of the living.

"Dad, oh dad, you're okay." Simba yelled out with relief.

"No…NO!" Yelled out scar. His plan had failed. His brother sill lives on. He knows what he can do. He can kill the king in his weakened state and then kill the annoying brat. He jumps on Mufasa and starts strangling him by grabbing his hide and pulling hard. He feels triumphant until he feels little needle claws sinking into his face.

"Gahh!" he yells out trying to shake off the lion cub. Simba loses his grip on his uncle and gets flung off of his back. Simba tumbles through the air and hits the ground, hard.

"Alright, I'll start with you." Scar then proceeds to walk towards Simba. He just about reached him when suddenly he gets knocked off of his feet. Mufasa had returned. How dare he mess with his son? His only son, the future king. He always knew scar wasn't the greatest brother or uncle, but he never thought that he would resort to this violent act. He looks over at Simba and sees him on the ground, not moving. He then stalks Scar, swearing on his life if his son is injured, then he would pay. But scar wasn't done. He jumps back up and the fight began. Mufasa swiped at Scars face, but scar lashes out and clings to Mufasa's back. Mufasa roars in pain. He wasn't having this again. He shook him off and put his paw to Scars throat.

"You have two options Scar," said Mufasa venomously, "leave or I'll have to kill you."

"But, Mufasa my brother, you couldn't Ki…."

"Silence! Leave now or you won't know what hit you." Mufasa didn't even get to finish his sentence before Scar was fleeing the pride lands to who knows where. Mufasa hesitantly approached his still son, hoping for the best. If there was one scratch on the child, he would hunt Scar down and make him pay.

"Simba," Mufasa whispered, "Son?"

"Dad." Was Simba's weak reply.

"Oh, Simba, you're alright." Mufasa cried. He didn't care if he was a king and had to stay strong. This was his son and they had both almost been killed. By his own brother, none-the-less. He never thought this would happen, but he broke down crying at the loss that almost happened. He scooped his son up in his paws and held onto him trying to tell him with his gestures that everything's going to be alright. The realization hit him that he might have been dead if it wasn't for his son. He would have been strangled to death otherwise.

Simba coughed and asked what happened.

"You showed the true act of a king today Simba," Mufasa said in his lecturing voice, "a true king wouldn't let his anger out on a self-reveling act. You showed today, that you fight only when necessary. And that act alone had saved my life today, son. So I am very grateful and in debt to you."

"But what happened to uncle Scar," Simba questioned."

"We will never have to worry about him anymore."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Son."

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Mufasa chuckled. He grabbed Simba by the hide, as usual, and carried him off back to the pride lands. On the way there, Mufasa thinks about the future king. He knows that it will be very different without him there. He was reassured by the actions today that Simba can and will lead to a good kingdom. He has the right mindset that could take him anywhere. With the right guidance, Mufasa believes that Simba could keep those pesky hyenas away. He looks down at his now sleeping son, and he knows that he has done a good job on raising the future king.

THE END


End file.
